1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-subject observation system and an intra-subject observation method for making an intra-subject observation by having a capsule medical apparatus inserted into a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years saw the advent of a capsule endoscope equipped with an imaging function and a radio communication function in the field of endoscope. The capsule endoscope is constructed to successively pick up images using the imaging function while moving through organs (inside body cavity) such as the esophagus, stomach, and small intestine accompanying peristaltic movement in an observation period after being swallowed through the mouth of a subject, which is a body (human body), for observation (examination) until the capsule endoscope is naturally discharged from the subject.
Here, International Publication No. WO02/95351 discloses a technology appropriate for observation of the large intestine by setting the specific gravity of a capsule endoscope to that of a liquid around the capsule endoscope or to about 1, which is equal to that of water, so that the capsule endoscope floating in the liquid can move quickly through body cavity after being swallowed together with the liquid to reach the large intestine. Moreover, while a capsule endoscope can observe only portions nearby when stuck to the surface of a body cavity wall, according to Patent Document 1, the field of view for observation is secured so that observations can be made exhaustively by floating a capsule endoscope in a liquid for observation.